Como viajar com o mala do seu namorado
by Yue's Angel's
Summary: É simples, ele não é meu namorado de verdade, e está sendo praticamente obrigado a ir comigo. O avião caiu, e nos nos perdemos na floresta amazonica. SasuSaku U.A.
1. Chapter 1

**[FIC] Como viajar com o "mala" do meu namorado!**

**Autora: Yue's Angel's **

**Disclamer: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mais sim ao Senhor Kishimoto.**

**Duração de capítulos: 15 + Prólogo e Epilogo.**

**Classificação: 13+**

**Gênero: Aventura e Comedia Romântica**

**Sinopse:**

**É simples. **

**1º Ele não é meu namorado de verdade.**

**2º Ele está indo praticamente obrigado pelo irmão nessa viajem.**

**3º Eu não gosto dele e ele não gosta de mim.**

**4º Como vou suportá-lo por um mês inteiro?**

**5º Para piorar ele ta de mal humor.**

**6º Nos perdemos.**

**7º Estamos no Brasil, na floresta Amazônica completamente perdidos.**

**8º Acho que estou começando a me apaixonar.**

**9º Ele deve ter pirado.**

**A lista é a maior dos catástrofes que poderia acontecer com uma garota como eu.**

**E acreditem em apenas uma coisa: Tudo, absolutamente TUDO pode piorar. **

**Legendas:**

**- Fala –**

**[N/A: Meus palpites explicações e comentários imbecis] **

**(pensamentos da Sakura)**

**Gente tudo saiu da minha cabeça, e como eu sou péssima em matemática não faço a mínima idéia do tempo de viajem do Japão ao Brasil. **


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo.

Sou uma garota de 17 anos, e me chamo Sakura Haruno, sou uma garota de classe media alta da cidade de Tókio, sou a típica CDF/Nerd da Universidade Konoha, estou no primeiro ano da faculdade estudando medicina.

Sasuke Uchiha, o aluno mais bonito e popular da universidade tem 18 anos e esta no segundo ano estudando direito.

Nós nos conhecemos desde o jardim de infância, mas nunca nos demos muito bem.

Mais nos últimos tempos sou a "namorada" dele.

Calma que eu explico:

Sasuke Uchiha tem um clubinho de fãs psicopatas por ele, e a duas carniças que não saem do pé dele, essas são: Ino Yamanaka e Karin não me lembro o sobrenome dela.

Ele odeia garotas que ficam pegando no pé dele como essas garotas fazem, e como sou a única que não faz isso de todo o colégio ele me pediu para fingir ser a namorada dele.

E para piorar, nossas famílias acham que é verdade.

Bom, minha triste historia começou, no dia em que fui jantar na casa do Uchiha's, praticamente obrigada pelos meus pais.

Meu pai ia viajar para o Brasil no dia seguinte e ele comentou isso enquanto jantávamos na casa dos Uchiha's. E que eu deveria ir pra lá duas semanas depois, para passar uma semana lá.

- O Sasuke poderia acompanhar a Sakura, para que não fosse sozinha para lá. – disse o senhor Fugaku, o Sasuke acabou engasgando com sua comida, e eu engasguei com a água. Fazíamos caras engraçadas batendo no peito para desentalar.

- Ótima idéia! – disse o Itachi-san, Que? Boa idéia uma ova, estão querendo que ele me mate? Péssima idéia, péssima idéia mesmo.

Inner: Oh, mais é claro, que é uma.... PESSIMA IDEIA! Cassete querem me matar? Eu só suporto o Uchiha na escola e nesses encontros desgraçados, mais passar quase um mês com ele? Nem a pau cara de pau.

- Estão está decidido, o Sasuke-san acompanhara nossa filha nessa aventura. – oh, claro papai, perdoe-me corrigir: Desventura.

- Oh, será um imenso prazer! – nossa a falsidade é serventia da casa.

- Mas é claro. – ele também sorriu de maneira descarada e acredito que só eu e o Itachi tenhamos percebido.

Eu acho que irei morrer... Minha cara devia ser a das piores.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo I – A desventura começa.

Meu pai, Kyu Haruno, já saiu de viajem a uma semana, e agora é a minha hora de fazer as malas. Coloquei todos os presentes que ganhei dele de aniversario, natal e ano novo na mala enorme vermelha. E minhas roupas "normais" na azul e na preta. Sabe por que as roupas que meu pai me deu de presente não são "normais"?

Por que só para se ter uma idéia ele me deu uma sandália cor de rosa cheia de purpurina das Super pawer girl/ Menina super poderosas se preferir. Ganhei uma um vestido cheio de florzinhas rosa cheio de babados e purpurina com sapatilha branca com rosas parecendo uma bailarina. Não é por mau. Mais pelo amor de deus eu não mereço isso. Deveria ser proibido o meu pai na sessão adolescente juvenil. Careta.

Ok, O Sasuke tava ali na minha calçada me esperando com aquela carinha linda toda emburrada.

- Oi – falei ainda ali na janela, alto suficiente para ele poder ouvir.

- Hmph – eu não mereço esse cara.

Peguei minhas coisas, respirei fundo e sai de casa.

- olá Sasuke! – disse só por educação.

- Não enche Sakura-cabelo-rosa, entra logo no carro. – filho de uma santa mãe.

Obedeci, ele entrou no carro e bateu a porta do carro com a maior força. Ele não tem geladeira em casa não?

Enfiei minhas malas no carro, e me sentei ao no banco do passageiro, botei o cinto e fiquei quieta.

- Sakura, vamos fazer o seguinte, nos suportamos só por esse mês e terminamos o "namoro". Ok – fico aliviada Uchiha. Bom, isso é um pouco mentira, eu gostava de fingir ser a namorada dele, apesar de nunca termos nos beijados ou feito qualquer outra coisa, gostava de irritá-lo ficar perto dele, afinal ele era um amigo.

- Certo. – acho que ele percebeu certa tristeza no meu olhar, deu um sorrisinho quase imperceptível.*****

Eu virei meu rosto para a janela, olhando a paisagem, o carro preto era grande, mais não sei o nome do carro, nunca fui boa para guardar nome de carro. Só sei que esse era esportivo.

Não trocamos nenhuma palavra até chegar ao aeroporto.

- Finalmente. – falei bem baixo.

- Hmph- porra ele ouviu.

Meia hora depois embarcamos no vôo 43, eu odeio aviões, sentei-me na minha poltrona que infelizmente era ao lado do meu "namorado".

O avião decolou. Eu estava do lado da janela, olhava atentamente as nuvens. Parecia até mesmo meu grande amigo Shikamaru.

-[i] Problemático![/i] – ele riu zombeteiro, era a primeira vez que o via sorrir assim, também sorri, vendo do que se tratava, eu parecia o Shikamaru olhando para as nuvens tão fixamente.

- É incrível, não é mesmo Sasuke? Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo, e somos até supostos namorados, mas nunca trocamos muitas palavras. – falei dando um longo suspiro.

- É. – caramba. Ele nunca fala mais do que duas palavras. Começo a achar que ele deveria parar de ser monossilábico.

- Sasuke você consegue dizer mais do que somente duas palavras? – perguntei, eu sei estou chamando briga, hehehe, mais isso é que é divertido.

- Sim. Cale a sua boca. – Nossa, eu podia ter dormido sem essa.

Acabei dormindo depois dessa.

Quando acordei, vi que estava deitada no ombro de Sasuke, e ele nem parecia ligar, também dormia, com a cabeça encostada na minha, só vi uma mulher de idade suspirando nas poltronas ao lado da nossa. Sorri e peguei a mão do Sasuke, para não pensarem que aquela posição foi por causa do cansaço, e sim por que éramos namorados. Apesar da historia do cansaço ser verdadeira.

O Avião deu um tranco derrepente, eu segurei mais forte a mão de Sasuke e fechei os olhos.

Inner: Solta ele louca! Ou pelo menos mate-o, estrangulado ao invés de ficar grudada nele.

Eu o soltei, algo me dizia que deveria solta-lo, bom já que ele esta dormindo, assim como um monte de gente nesse avião, se eu o matasse com o salto da minha sandália e joga-se pela janela alguém perceberia?

Inner: Isso mata ele. Eu ajudo.... quer dizer te apoio moralmente.... Esquece faz isso sozinha mesmo!

Deixa para lá. Soltei a mão dele, olhei para a janela do avião, revirei meus olhos e olhei para o Uchiha que dormia.

( - [i] - Sakura, vamos fazer o seguinte, nos suportamos só por esse mês e terminamos o "namoro". Ok – Certo... Certo uma ova, que droga, por que o tempos antigos não voltam mais? Desde que o Naruto se mudou é assim. Eu tenho certeza que ele não quer mais "brincar de ser meu namorado" por causa disso. É sempre assim desde que o [u]meu[/u] loirinho baka se mudou!)

Nossa, já faz tempo que estamos nesse avião. Bom, sabem de uma coisa, me sinto estranha, sabe aquela sensação de : Isso não me cheira bem?

Então é isso que sinto no momento, derrepente a porra do avião começa a dar trancos.

Sasuke olhava de um lado para o outro procurando alguma coisa, levantou-se prendeu meu sinto bem forte, um cheiro de fumaça invadiu minhas narinas através da janela aberta.

O Uchiha socou o lugar onde ficava as bagagens de mão e dois inaladores caíram. Cara que porra é essa.

Derrepente a Aeromoça me aparece dizendo:

- Apertem o cintos e coloquem as mascaras de oxigênios teremos de fazer um pouso de emergência. – meu coração disparou.

Foi o que já tínhamos feito.

Agora é só rezar para todos os deuses: Kami-sama, Buda, Zeus, Era,Athena, Apolo, Artemis e etc... – para que esse avião não caia.

Fim do capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo II – Maldição!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence mas eu nem ligo ^^**

Não sei o que ouve comigo....

Bati a cabeça com muita fora em algo quando o avião caiu, quando acordei estava nos braços do Sasuke que tinha um pequeno ferimento em sua testa, eu estava no colo dele como se fosse noiva*-*

- O que aconteceu Sasuke? – perguntei mexendo um pouco minha cabeça, estava tonta, e minha cabeça doía muito.

Ele suspirou aliviado seu rosto parecia que a poucos minutos ele estava completamente desesperado, estando tão perto dele podia sentir até mesmo seu coração descompassado.

- Que bom que esta viva! – ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu perguntei o que aconteceu Sasuke! – fiquei desesperada. O rosto dele não era dos melhores, olhei os lados e tudo era mato árvores gigantes e um grupo pequeno de pessoas no cercavam.

"_As vezes as coisa não saem da forma que queremos, teria de ser, mais não foi, o medo e a dor passam por mim de forma espontânea, acredite, se há algo á que eu realmente não acredite é naquilo que denominamos destino"_

- Eu perguntei o que aconteceu Sasuke! – fiquei desesperada. O rosto dele não era dos melhores, olhei os lados e tudo era mato árvores gigantes e um grupo pequeno de pessoas no cercavam.

- O avião caiu na floresta amazônica, oito pessoas morreram e cem pessoas desapareceram, estamos em mata fechada, os celulares não funcionam e – coloquei a mão na boca dele, estava assustada, não só pelo fato do avião ter caído e estarmos em mata fechada, mas também pelo fato do Sasuke ter dito um frase completa e cheia de noticias ruins.

- Eu entendi Sasuke. - disse me levantando e descendo **do colo dele.**

" _Isso não pode acontecer, é ridículo, eu não quero morrer, não ao lado dele!"_

Maldição, mais que droga, eu me perdi, como eu sou idiota.

Eu estava andando ao lado do grupo de pessoas sobreviventes quando me afastei sem nem mesmo notar, entrei mais para o meio da gigantesca floresta, Sasuke veio atrás de mim, e acabamos perdidos...

- Sakura não sai de perto de mim! – O 'mala' do Uchiha me alertou, desgraçado acha que manda em mim.

- Você esta com medo?Uchiha Sasuke-kun? – ta bom agora minha própria voz me assustou, senti um arrepio ao falar daquele jeito, lembrava-me da forma que O senhor Orochimaru falava.

- Irritante! – putz, me acertou com flecha purificadora agora, esse é o meu maior ponto fraco em relação a esse idiota.

Como sempre, estourei:

- OLHA AQUI UCHIHA-TEME VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME CHAMAR DE IRRITANTE, EU ESTAVA BRINCANDO COM VOCÊ! ISSO NÃO LHE DA DIREITO DE ME CHAMAR DE IRRITANTE!

- nossa agora vamos começar a brigar de verdade.

- Você esta assim por que isso te lembra aquele branquelo do Sai!hmph! – maldito, amaldiçoado, maldição, maldito dos infernos. Ele tinha de falar o nome dele só pra me irritar FILHO DA PUTA!

- DESGRAÇADO! – soquei o peito dele com força, senti meu rosto ferver de tanta raiva, lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Maldito!Maldito!IDIOTA! – oh, que merda eu fico puta da vida ao ouvir aquele nome, daquele inferno do S-A-I. Eu quero morrer, olha um ninho de cobras ali na frente, vou me jogar lá!

Fui andando ate bem perto do ninho de cobras, opa, acho melhor eu voltar... Essas cobras são SUCURIS?

- SASUKE! – porra aquela coisa ta vindo na minha direção. Cassete o desgraçado do Sasuke sumiu, aquele coisa vai me engolir.

- SOCORRO!SOCORRO!socorro! Por favor alguém me ajuda! – meu rosto agora banhava-se de lagrimas de medo e desespero.

Aquela coisa foi se aproximando de mim, logo estava subindo pelas minhas pernas, aquele coisa gelada passando por todo meu corpo, ela estava esmagando meu corpo, que droga.

- Ahhh! AGR COBRA DESGRAÇADA! – ai, isso dói muito, ai essa coisa vai me matar – Sasuke socorro! – eu to desesperada, cadê aquele filho da mãe?

No meu bolso... Forcei minha mão um pouco para deixá-la livre, consegui com dificuldades pegar o canivete que estava no meu bolso. Com minha mão livre enfiei a lamina do canivete na cabeça da amaldiçoada. Ela caiu acho que desacordada.

O que eu fiz? Sai correndo é claro. Cadê o chifrolino do Sasuke? Mais eu vou acaba com a raça daquele viado!

- Sasuke-chan cadê você? – perguntei, minha voz teve eco pela floresta.

Peguei a droga do Byakuugan, meu celular que dizem que: Byakuugan Sempre ao seu lado onde e em qualquer lugar.

Propaganda enganosa.

Disquei o numero do celular do Sasuke, o Sharingan VX9, ultima geração.

Ótimo funcionou.

- Alo? Sasukete onde você ta? – perguntei.

- Sakura? Como conseguiu me ligar? O que você quer? - ele parecia irritado, ótimo um irritante irritado.

- Sasuke esse lugar é um covil de cobras e monstros de outro mundo. – disse quase morrendo de medo.

- Não exagere Haruno-chan! São apenas animais. – sua voz fria parecia um pouco alterada.

- AHHH! – gritei, fingindo que estava sendo atacada por alguma coisa, fiz barulho de morcegos e imitei cobras.

- Sakura você ta bem? Sakura cadê você? – ele parecia preocupado, coitado.

- Ahhh Socorro. – tadinho ficou chamando meu nome desliguei o celular.

**Fim do capitulo.**

......

**Minna-sama agradeço pelos rewiens e por lerem também xD**

**Essa é a primeira vez que posto no xD eu avia postado essa fanfic no Orkut anteriormente, mas ela não esta concluída, irei concluir essa fanfic no e depois reposta-la no Orkut xD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo III – Velhas lembranças.**

Já estava anoitecendo e eu ainda não havia encontrado o Uchiha, que droga essa floresta começa a ficar muito perigosa.

Inner_: CHA! Espero que os babuínos tenham levado ele para o planeta dos macacos OHoHOH!_

Eu ouvia sons estranhos, não muito longe daqui estou vendo um rio, onde provavelmente a aquelas cobras d' água, precisava encontrar o Uchiha, mas estou exausta, com fome e com sede.

Inner: _Será que há algum restaurante aqui na floresta amazônica? A é me lembrei eu sou o almoço gratuito dos animais dessa floresta._

Novamente ouvi aquele barulho estranho, as arvores próximas a mim balançavam de leve, os pássaros voavam de seus ninhos assustados. Cai no chão, andei por horas, e agora mal consigo me movimentar.

Eu vou morrer, sem nem ao menos conseguir me desculpar com o Sasuke...

Eu ainda era menina naquela época, adorava estar com minhas amigas, sim teve uma época em que eu tinha muitas amigas, incluindo Ino Yamanaka, sim já ouve um tempo em que nos éramos inseparáveis.

Meus melhores amigos eram Sasuke e Naruto, estávamos sempre juntos, amigos realmente inseparáveis... Ao menos naquela época.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem...

- Sakura-chan! – ele me chamava, aquela voz brincalhona que ele só usava comigo. Sasuke.

- Sasuke-chan? O que faz aqui? – perguntei, era estranho já que o pequeno Sasuke não costumava freqüentar o parque das cerejeiras.

- A Sakura-chan não costa da minha companhia? – ele perguntou. Fazendo uma carinha super fofa.

Naquele tempo eu adorava o Sasuke eu era apaixonada por ele, mas não queria que nada atrapalhasse nossa amizade por isso desisti dele. E procurei o Sai. Mas cometi um grande erro.

- Mais é claro que eu gosto Sasuke-kun! – falei fazendo bico e fechando a cara na brincadeira.

Ele abaixou um pouco o olhar sua face estava tristonha.

- É verdade que a Sakura-chan está namorando o Sai? – ele perguntou evitando me encarar.

- S-sim! – eu ruborizei.

- Entendo. – ele virou o rosto para algum lugar paralelo.

O tempo passou, o Naruto teve de sair da cidade para ir morar com tio dele em outro país, eu e o Sasuke já tínhamos nos separados de forma expressiva mais depois que meu loirinho maluco foi embora ele nunca mais nem olhou para mim.

Alguns anos depois eu ainda namorava o Sai mas nunca rolou nada entra nos alem de alguns selinhos, e acabei me decepcionado com ele. Ele estava na sala do faxineiro transando com a Ino, aquilo foi absurdo. Eu estava sendo traída. Não suportei aquilo. Apesar de eu ter começado a namorar ele para esquecer uma paixonite boba de criança, eu avia começado a gostar daquele filho da puta.

Eu não sei por que mais acho que eu devo desculpa ao Sasuke por isso. Por não ter dito que eu gostava dele. Mais e agora que eu não o amo mais? O que eu faço?

Espero que eu realmente não o ame mais seria um desastre se eu...

Aquele barulho não parava ai meu Kami-sama o que será?

Levantei do chão e comecei a ir em direção ao barulho, peguei meu canivete, e olhei para os lados como um serial killer.

Inner: _Em falar em serial killer, acabei de me lembrar que perdi o ultimo capitulo da minha novela predileta: As tranças do meu tio careca. Se manca Sakura a única serial killer aqui sou eu!_

Caraca perdi o ultimo capitulo da minha novela predileta: As tranças do meu tio careca. E isso é hora pra lembrar-se de novela cassete?

Do meio das arvores ao pulou direto em cima de mim.

Inner: _Um macaco? Puta que me pariu viu! Estou sendo atacada por um babuíno! Vou chamar a carrocinha, o Jorge o rei da floresta, melhor vou chamar o IBAMA. Cadê a porra do Byakuugan?_

**Um macaco?**

Ai que fofo. Será que morde?Coloquei minha mão na cabeça dele, onde tem banana?

Inner: Onde tem banana? Kukuku Que tipo de banana?Banana nanica? Banana grandona? Que negocio é esse de banana menina?Olha o respeito comigo!

- Muhahaumua! – que isso eu estou tentando falar macaquês? Endoidei de vez!

- Hahahahahahahahaha! – olhei para onde vinha a risada, ruborizei por completo, o Uchiha Sasuke caído no chão segurando a barriga morrendo de rir.

Inner: eu vou dar um motivo pra ele rolar de com a mão na barriga pelo chão, não se esqueça Uchiha Sasuke que Sakura Haruno anda com um canivete de ultima geração no na calç com canivete na floresta amazônica não tem preço.

Ai meu deus que vergonha. Ele não para de rir, isso é engraçado o Uchiha ta tão vermelhinho, de tanto rir ficou vermelho.

- Ai o Idiota, ao invés de ficar rindo que nem um mongolóide deveria prestar atenção no chão que está cheio de insetos e répteis venenosos.

- KUKUKUKUKUKU HHAHHAHAHA SHUASHUAHSUAUSHAUSHAUS! D-des-cul-pa mais você conversando com M-macaco foi m-muito H-hilário!

- Idiota!

**Fim do Capitulo.**

-----

**Nossa esse capitulo foi curto xD Mas acho que ele tah legal . Agradeço pelos reviews ****mileni-chan -q****Hyuuga Maya - Haruno Tomoe**


End file.
